Everlasting
by xxParaisoxx
Summary: There once was a boy and a girl. They lived in a magical world. With him, the world seem brighter, more alive. And she fell for him. If only she knew who he was becoming


**Everlasting**

**Book 1 of the Ever Trilogy**

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Summary: **There once was a boy and a girl. They lived in a magical world. With him, the world seem brighter, more alive. And she fell for him. If only she knew who he was becoming

**Paring: **Tom Riddle/OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Actress: **Emilie de Ravin

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're not gonna believe what just happen to me!" Rose said walking into the compartment. She look around at her three friends that was sitting down. None of them were paying attention. She frowned and huffed as she sat down. She look next to her at her friend Beatrice Vine. Beatrice was the bookworm of the group. She was constantly reading a book and was Rose best friend. Many said that the reason they were friend was because Beatrice was too nice to reject Rose or tell her to be quiet. She had straight brown hair that seem to stay flat no matter what she did. Her brown eyes were covered by oversized glasses and her skin look to pale that it made her look sickly. However she was a nice girl who everyone loved to talk to.

The next girl was Emily Wells. Emily had light brown skin that made her glow. Her curly hair was at her shoulder which made it look more luscious. Her haze eyes stood out but they were closed. She seem to catching up on sleep she missed last night.

Next to the window was Athena Selwyn. Athena was very beautiful. Everybody knew it even if they wouldn't admit it. Everybody knew she knew it to. Rose watch her take a drag of her cigarette which wasn't allow on the train but nobody was gonna stop Athena. Her blond wavy hair sat perfectly on her shoulder. Her pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll. Her blue eyes can pierce through your soul. Athena turn and made eye contact with Rose who look away. "You look scared Rose." Athena said taking another drag.

Rose slowly look up, "Something weird happen." She said hesitantly

This for the attention of Beatrice who look up from her book "Hmm" Athena look uninterested.

"I bump into Tom. On accident of course. Not purposely like his fangirls. But he seem mad. I know that's normal but not for him. I never seen him mad before. But I swear his eyes turned red for a moment." Rose said quietly leaning over

"It might had been the light Rose." Beatrice said. She turned to Athena who look unimpressed, "Isn't he your friend Athena?"

Athena face change slightly. An emotion flashed in her face but it was gone too quickly for the girls to process. "Tom Riddle is not my friend."

"You hurt my feelings Athena." A voice drawled at the door. The girls jump at the new voice except Athena who lean back and closed her eyes. Tom Riddle stood at the door staring at Athena with an unrecognizable look. Tom Riddle was the dream boy. Although he was a Slytherin which were known for being rude. He was smart, gorgeous, respectful, everything a girl wanted. Not a single black hair stood out. His dark brown eyes can make a girl fall.

Rose and Beatrice look between the two. Everybody knew Tom Riddle and Athena Selwyn had history. Although they both denied it. Both of them being seen many times together didn't help the rumors. "Tom do you even have feelings?" Athena didn't look up when she said this but she lifted her cigarette to finish it.

Tom smiled, "Of course." He turned to Beatrice and Rose who was watching him, "I'll should let you go." He nodded gracefully at them and walked off to his compartment.

* * *

Athena went to go change before she was pulled into an empty compartment. She almost kick her attacker when she realized who it was. "Tom"

Tom stood tall as he stared down at her, "Athena." Blue and Brown clashed. Without looking away, Tom held out his hand. Athena look down at his hand. For a moment hesitation filled her. But loyalty overcame that. She went into her bag a pulled out a book. Tom snatch the book from her, greedily staring at the cover "You did good Athena." He said softly.

He lifted his pale hand to her face. She leaned on to it staring up to him. The touch was a praise. It means nothing to him and she knew it. But it meant everything. He turned around and walked off, leaving Athena alone.


End file.
